Colligo
by The Adversary
Summary: 9/6: "Why should I feed your overinflated ego?" Post coital cuddling and the smell of Chanel's Egoiste.
1. Infected

**A/N**: I've been writing for a while in The Writers Lounge and accumulated quite a few one-shots. I've been meaning to post them for a while, but as most of them are quite short, I figured that I would put them into a collection rather than bombard the category with a million tiny stories.

I'll be posting a new drabble every one-to-two days until I've run out of things to post (then, well, we'll see where it goes from there). Pairings and/or warnings will be posted at the beginning of each fic.

Review's are _worshiped _and as always, enjoy dearies!

-

**Infected**

warnings/pairings: loosely based on the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera. No pairings.

-

He watches from his window as the days pass, each one as though through a television; he is set aside, an outsider, an observer, unable to participate through the drama unfolding below.

Hookers, Zydrate addicts, street rats, freakshow's, he's seen them all from between the iron bars that keep him locked high above the street. His father has told him repeatedly that the outside world will kill him.

"Noah, your blood disease," his father ran a hand through graying dark locks, tugging the necklace around his neck, "It's just," He grips his hair in frustration as Noah asks 'why' for the umpteenth time. "You can't. That's final. I'm your father. Your doctor. What happens if you collapse out there? You could _die_, Noah."

Sometimes Noah thinks that death would be more interesting than four walls and a heavily barred window.

He clings to the rusting iron, feeling the cold metal bite into his skin as he swings his feet. He felt like a bird in a cage; trapped in these four walls, a slave to his illness, to his father, to his mother's tainted blood that bore him.

"Oh," he sings softly, looking up at the moon as it appears from behind the clouds, ice ringed and beautiful. "I want to go.."

He wanted to join the masses.

He wanted freedom.

More than _anything_.

"_Outside_.."

One step, beyond this room.

Noah quickly pulls away from the window as he hears a shatter, jumping from the window seat back into his room as his mirror crashed into the floor.

A man in a black overcoat stands in a hole in the where Noah's mirror, where his _wall_ used to be. He holds a glass vial filled with glowing blue _something_ in his free hand, tucking it into his coat as he coughs, running his hand over his grimy face.

"Hey kid," the man says as Noah feels his heart begin to race in fear, hoping his father had heard all the calmor. The man reaches up to brush back a strip of green hair that had flopped into his face, smiling rakishly at Noah throuh the layers of dust and dirt on his skin. "Runnin' from the suits, think I can crash here for a while?"

Noah's breath comes in short panting gasps, the communicator on his wrist began to blink. _Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately. Blood pressur_- He falls to his knees, grasping at his chest. "I can't breathe! I need my pills, I need my medicine! Dad, _Dad_-"

"Kid?" Noah can hear hear concern in the man's voice as the world begins to blur around him, black creeping into the edges of his vision.

The pounding of feet up the stairs is the last thing he hears before the darkness takes him.


	2. Violet

**Title**: Violet

**Warnings**: Nody, vampirism, the German language

**A/N**: Roses are red, violets are blue, if you read this, I can has review? (LAME XD)

-

The sky above was littered with hues of orange and pink, deepening in the east to violets and indigo, fading to deep black dappled with stars as the sun sets slowly in the west. As the last desperate rays of light disappeared beyond the horizon, he out toward them as if to take the sun in hand and pull it back.

Cody felt a cold chill wind its way up his back; he shivered as he felt the sweat dappled on his skin from the hot, humid air cool and drip slowly down his skin, almost like a lover's finger tracing his flesh.

His throat closed and he gulped thickly as the last remains of evening disappeared and night set in, deep purple and black, stars and satellites lighting the night sky. A prayer began to form on his lips as fingers cold as ice settled on his hips and a whisper soft breath tickled his ear. "_Guten Abend_, Cody."

"G-good evening, Noah," His reply was choked and halting as his head was tilted to one side, the tall figure behind him burying his nose and lips in the crook of his neck, breathing deep and nipping at the flesh with long canines.

"You smell particularly delicious tonight, _Schätzlein_," the vampire nuzzled his smooth skin, lips pressing kisses to his jugular as he pulled the boy flush against him, stomach to back, a large hand on his stomach to keep him from running.

"Nn.." Cody squirmed as a tongue flicked against his skin, sending shivers down his spine as the monster played with him, toyed with him like he was no more than a kitten. "You say that every time you visit," he managed to turn his head to stare up into the vampire's face, taking in the feral grin, the dark, immaculately styled hair, the surprisingly tanned skin.

A tongue flicked out from between Noah's lips in an almost snake-like fashion before trailing thoughtfully over his lower lip for a moment. "It is because you always smell that way, _ja_," he replied before pressing forward, cupping Cody's chin in his hand and pressing his lips firmly against the boy's.

Cody's eyes slid closed after a moment, responding to the kiss as Noah willed him to, turning in the vampire's arms, wrapping his own about Noah's neck as he opened his mouth against the taller man's. The kiss turned passionate, almost desperate as Cody forced himself to think of Noah as nothing more than a man, a normal lover.

Icy hands slid up his shirt and he jerked back to earth, panting and pulling himself away from the vampire as much as he could, though the hands on his back remained and was kept against the lean body. "Every night," Cody whispered, "You do this every night. Why don't you just bleed me out already?"

Noah's face contorted into one of almost pain; he clutched the boy to him and buried his face in the crook of Cody's shoulder as he pressed so close, so tight that Cody felt as if his bones were going to pop. "_Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben_," the vampire whispered against the warm skin, "I could not." Noah pulled away regretfully.

He kept Cody here, in this house deep in the mountains. The vampire had found him walking alone and unprotected in the City one night; saw the eyes of his brother's as they took in the sight of fresh prey. "Do you really hate it here so much?" He asked as Cody rubbed his arms, bringing warmth back into his flesh.

"Of course I do!" Cody snapped back, his docile personality taking a back seat to his anger. "You keep me locked away like some kind of fairy princess! I never even got to say goodbye to my sisters, my mother!" There were tears in his eye.

"Do not cry-" Noah reached out to touch him, pulling back as Cody flinched. "There is always food, running water. There is even television! What more do you need?"

"How about contact with other human beings?" Cody snapped back.

"I am not good enough?"

"You barely speak, you only come to me when you want to be fed," he bit his lower lip, wincing as his teeth cut too deep; he felt the blood well up on his flesh and tensed, waiting to be attacked.

Cold arms encircled him, he hunched his shoulders as he waited for the fangs. Surprisingly, Noah merely wiped the blood off of Cody's lip with a finger brought to trembling lips, wiping the red liquid on the fabric of his trousers.

"Is that really what you think? _Du machst mich so glücklich, Schätzlein_,"his voice was soft, almost desperate as he brushed Cody's short bangs from his face. "I am sorry. It has been so long...time passes differently for me - I've forgotten that humans are so--fragile."

Cody looked up into the dark, fathomless eyes of the vampire. "Why do you keep me here then, if it's not for food?"

There was a warmth in Noah's eyes that didn't match the touch of his skin as he brought his hand up to Cody's lip once more before cupping his cheek fondly. He pressed forward, kissing Cody chastely.

"I need your life to extend my own, it is true," he started as he pulled back, tilting the boy's head back and kissing his jaw, the corner of his mouth, starting a path up and down his neck, "but more than that, you make me happy _Schätzlein_. I wish to be with you."

Cody was trembling. "W-why couldn't you have told me that before?"

Noah pulled away, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips upward. "You cannot honestly tell me if I had come up to you and told you I wished to be with you that you would have done anything other than report me to the Hunters," he smiled a little wider as Cody's face turned impossibly pink.

"Yeah, I guess.." Cody grumbled, looking away as the vampire pulled him close, cuddling him. "Your skin is like ice," he complained as the rough pads of Noah's fingers slipped over his skin, one hand curling in the soft hair at the nape of Cody's neck, tilting his head back for another kiss.

"There are ways to heat it up," the vampire purred suggestively, settling his hands over Cody's lower back, sliding them southward, cupping his buttocks.

"H-hey!' Cody protested, "I barely even know you yet, isn't it a bit early for that?"

Noah frowned thoughtfully, kneading his hands in the most embarrassing way against Cody's butt before smiling down at the human. "I suppose. But to get to know each other better, it means you will need to stay here. With me, _Schätzlein_."

Cody refused to look at Noah as he reached up, curling his fingers in the vampire's shirt tightly. "Just don't leave me alone all the time, okay?"

Hands trailed up his back, cupping his shoulders as Noah pressed a kiss to his lips, "Some changes will be in order to affect, I agree," he deepened the kiss, before making his way once more to his neck, nipping the flesh. "..may I, Cody?"

Cody nodded, his head rolling back to be caught by a waiting hand as fangs sunk into his neck.

-

PS: I'm using the femine for the endearment Schätz, because if you use just that, it honestly sounds like you're calling someone doodoo, and poo on that. XD

Review please!


	3. Gone

**A/N**: Three one-shots in two days, I really need to slow down. This one is short, though. Short and sad. **Brianna**-chan, **Noodle**-chan, you guys are the best. **Pyra **and **paulinaghost** I want to thank you both two. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

**Title**: Gone

**Warnings**: Alluded to character death, no pairings, sorry duckies!

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Beth looked up from where she knelt, shielding her face fom the glare of the sun. Justin stood behind her, arms folded, face disguised by oversized sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"What?" She replied, standing, dusting off her knees as she moved to his side.

A tanned arm draped itself over her shoulders, pulling her against his side. "How you don't even realize how important people are to you until they're gone. It's amazing," his voice was low, quiet. She nodded, leaning against him, taking in the scent of his cologne, the beating of his heart. She closed her eyes, blocking out the view before her; the sprawling green feild, the white crosses.

"Do you think she's...she's better off? I mean, with Izzy, I...I don't know." She sniffed. "I never thought..I just...she was like a meteor, fiery hot and rushing and now...she's so still-" she turned to his chest and sobbed.

His arms came around her then, pulling her close. He whispered comforting words, cheek resting on the top of her head as he stroked her shoulders and back.

The war had taken much from them. Too much. Eva first. Noah. Duncan. Courtney. Lindsey. Most of their graduating class had been shipped off while he had been stuck at home nursing a broken femur, Beth somehow managing to miss the draft.

They had watched from the sidelines as the bombs fell. Read in the papers every day as one of their friends, their family was brought home in a pine casket and a striped flag.

Arlington was still, a field of white crosses and red roses as the ghosts of their loved and lost slept peacefully.

Collecting Beth as best he could, he herded her back toward the waiting car, where Heather stood with a bouquet of silk flowers, talking to a cross, placing it gently against the name plate with a kiss. She stood with haunted eyes, taking his outstretched hand silently when he reached out.

It was time to go.

-

**Review!**


	4. Silver

**A/N**: Let's just put it this way. My computer crashed, and now I have to go back through the forum and collect all my previous drabbles. I'm sorry ducklings. PS: These netbooks are so small and efficient (but my giantess hands find the keyboard a little tough to get used to).

**Title: Silver**

**Warnings:** Duncan/Noah. Kissing. Run-on sentences abound.

-

Duncan has a new piercing.

Noah knows this because he's seen it - experienced it - firsthand. That afternoon he had stomped into their dorm, dressed down in tight black jeans and wife beater, wrapped his hand in Noah's hair, pulled him away from his studies and kissed him roughly, tongue spearing into the boy's mouth.

The younger teen pulled away within moments, cheeks flushing under dark skin as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, furrowing his brows as he stammered angrily, "W-what the hell was _that_?"

"A kiss?" His boyfriend replied as he grinned in a feral manner, his teeth pearly white and perfectly straight.

"No _idiot_," he replied, tossing his hair in a Justin-like movement (He'd never let anyone say that they were alike in any way, though Duncan knew that was untrue. They were linked by blood - first cousins - and personalities, though Justin's was almost always hidden behind a thousand-watt smile. ). "The-that, that _thing _in your mouth."

Duncan leaned forward, putting his hands on Noah's shoulders as he leaned over his shoulder, breath hot on Noah's cheek. He flicked his tongue out, a large silver barbell speared through his tongue. "I got it done this afternoon," he whispered, licking the tender skin just behind Noah's ear as he pulled away.

Noah sputtered again, turning in his chair with his hand on his neck. "What? A tongue piercing? That's idiotic, Duncan," he stood, hands on his hips, "It's bad enough you've got piercings all over your body, now you're moving them inward? What's next, your appendix?"

The taller teen laughed, the sound husky and deep as he threw a heavy arm around Noah and hugged him close, practically purring as he buried his nose in Noah's soft hair, breathing deep the smell of cardamom - Noah's toiletries were all girly, though it was one of those things he refused to admit.

"Nah babe, nothin' else is gonna get pierced. I got the idea the other day in one of your sister's magazines-"

"-Which one? Heather?"

"-Courtney. Anyway, it said that tongue piercings can often lead to heightened sensations during..._activi_-" A hand clamped over his lips.

"Finish that and that piercing won't make it through the next five minutes." Noah's face was flushed as he turned in Duncan's embrace, slapping his hands over Duncan's mouth.

"Yes, _Princess_," Duncan laughed as he pulled Noah's hands away and hugged him close, running his hands affectionately up and down the boy's back.

Noah tilted his head back. "You talk too much. Shut up and kiss me."

Duncan obliged.


	5. Pink

**A/N**: I feel hungooover. D8 But I haven't had a drink in _years_. I think that means I might be sick. XD

**Title**: Pink

**Warnings**: Hints at Nody, a few curse words.

-

"I'm not wearing this."

The angel's voice deadpanned in a manner that clearly stated _'and there will be no argument'_.

"But _Noah_-" Cody's voice whined as he held up the offensive article of clothing as he sat amidst a pile of his own clothing strewn from his closet, "It's only until we can get to the mall and buy you something, you're too big for my clothes, especially if you count your wings and-"

"I don't care. I'm. Not. Wearing. That." He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his nose up in the air at his human companion as his wings shifted uneasily, feathers rumpled.

Cody ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't see why, it's a perfectly good shi-"

"It's _pink_."

He held the shirt up to his eyes, squinting in the morning light. "I'd describe it as more of a light-ish red."

"Which is a metaphor for pink Cody, and I told you that I'm _not _wearing it!" He stood, hands curling into fists as he spread his wings threateningly, the tips of his feathers brushing against the ceiling.

Cody growled in frustration, balled up the shirt and lobbed it at Noah, hitting the angel square in the face. He stumbled back, grabbing it instinctively, mouth hanging open in shock. "Di-did you just-I, what?"

The shorter male stomped across the room, grabbed a forelock of Noah's hair and pulled his head down - ignoring the indignant '_hey_!' from said angel - to his level.

"It's the only thing I have that fits you, okay? I'm not asking you to live in it, just wear it long enough for me to buy you something that you can actually wear without kicking up a fuss in so stop being a drama queen for a minute and put the _damn shirt on_!"

He released Noah then, the taller figure stumbling back slightly as Cody swept himself as dramatically as he could from the room - ruining it by tripping over his clothes and falling, though he picked himself up without a word and kept on - tossing his hands over his head as he exclaimed "Aah! Boys!" stomping down the hall.

Noah put the damn shirt on.


	6. Free at Last pt1

**A/N:**Duncan's name in french is Hugo. So I used it for his last name (Just like I use Lucas for Noah's, though I don't know if it's really been an issue to show up in any of my posted drabbles/fics). This series is dedicated to **Brianna**-**chan**, who's stuck with me longer than anyone (almost) and requested pronage. There will be...just not for a while. XD I promise you though.

**Title: Free At Last**

**Warnings**: Duncan/Noah

-

_Years, I've speant so many years,_

_Resenting the years, of my heredity..._

Noah groaned, tossing from one side to the other, flinging an arm over his head. He was cold but hot at the same time, sick, weak, uncomfortable. Just like always. He opened bleary eyes, blinking slowly as he slowly began to acknowledge the world around him.

Blank, white walls as always. The breathing tube in his nose. The IV in his wrist. The heart monitor. The blood-bag. The hum of machinery and steady drip of liquid in vaccum, steam cleaned plastic bags.

He sighed, running a hand slowly over his bald head, wishing that he could have at least kept his hair (though the radiation had taken that first, in embarrassingly large clumps and with much haste).

"Awake now, are we?"

Noah's head whipped to the side (though he regretted the swift movement as his now clear vision blurred once more). The doctor sat at his bedside, teething the piercing in his tongue idly as he wrote swiftly on the steno-pad.

"Mmm..." Noah didn't bother to reply with more than just a hum. It wasn't as if it would matter. The doctor never listened to him anyway. He settled more comfortably (as comfortable as one could get in the itchy, hard hospital bed, covered in a drafty, arse-bearing gown and too-thin sheets) against his pillows; Noah looked pale, skeletal, frail.

"How are you feeling?" A calloused hand tucked a bic pen behind a heavily pierced ear before reaching for him, the cool back of it pressing against his forehead. Noah jestured weakly to the tube in his mouth and shrugged, rolling his eyes. It wasn't as if he could reply verbally.

Dr. Hugo sighed, running a hand over his bristly black hair, wishing not for the first time he hadn't shaved his mowhawk the other day in a fit of what he now deemed insanity. "Er, sorry," he managed to look sheepish, giving his patient a rather boyish, embarrassed smile.

Noah only rolled his eyes again, the expression clearly stating, 'Whatever.'

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, somehow managing to look professional in his labcoat covered in safety pins and smudges from hastily smeared fingers after wiping kohl rimmed eyes. "Your lab results came in earlier, that's why I'm here. I thought you'd like to know the results of all that damn testing."

The boy looked at him as if to say, 'Well come on now, out with it, you know how much I just love it when you tease.'

He smiled. "Your lukemia, Noah, you see, it's gone into remission."


	7. Space

**A/N**: Let me make this clear. I LOVE Eva. I adore her. I wish she had more air-time. Free at Last will be updated next...update. If you want to read more, review people!

-

**Title**: Space**  
Warnings**: Eva-centric, hinted Nody

-

Eva grunted, pushing down onto one hand and back up again, sweat beading on her forehead as she counted each press against the concrete, each thrust of her body. "One hundred and one, one hundred and two.."

This was the last day of training. The last day of preparation.

All around her scientists rushed around, her comrades packed their things haphazardly, checked lists, stocked the ship. She was ready, had been for weeks, her room in the ship already prepared, her lists double and tripple checked.

Two feet appeared before her, booted in thick soled shoes. She looked up, tracing up legs suited in the standard orange space suit, open at the throat. "Noah," she said, voice harsh though there was no malice behind it. "Are you done preparing?"

He crossed his arms as she moved to stand, wiping her sweaty brow on the back of her hand, chest heaving with exertion. "I was ready yesterday," he said waving a hand in dismissal as he cocked his hip, looking obscenely gay in the process. Eva held back a smile. "But then someone," he looked over at the ships captain, huffing as the man raked back his hair, laughing as he chatted with a scientist, "decided to get frisky in the ship last night and I just finished straightening everything back out."

She laughed then, heartily, throwing her head back as she pulled her hair from its messy ponytail and scraped it back to redo it, grimacing at the damp, greasy strings, knowing a shower was in order as soon as possible.

"So," she turned, looking up at the glossy sleek exterior of the ship, wanting to run her hands over the ceramic tiles. This was the last day she would see the hangar. The planet. At least, that is, for the next year. "Are you...ready to leave this all behind? Perhaps for good, things could go wrong."

He laughed. "I've been ready since I was born, Eva." He turned to look up at the ship with her. "I've never felt at home here...but the feeling of being in space-" he turned to her and smiled.

"-it's like being complete." She finished, giving him a slight smile of her own. "And you'll have your boyfriend there too, of course." He blushed and she gave another bark of a laugh.

He sputtered as she turned to walk away, stripping off her ribbed tank in a swift moment, exposing her powerful back and the straps of her sports bra. "I'm going to take a shower," she said over her shoulder, "The last shower I'll have on Earth for the next year. Sounds exciting," she laughed again. The workers seemed horrified by the sound of her laughter.

A heavy arm swung over Noah's shoulders, pulling him close. He grumbled as Cody licked his ear. "This is the last night we'll be awake for the next four months, you know."

Noah pushed him away. "You horndog," he growled as Cody grabbed him from around the waist, pulling him close and licking his ear. "It's not like you're going to remember it anyway, why can't you wait till we get to Mars?"

His lover laughed, pulling him toward the crew's quarters, ruffling his hair fondly. "Ah Noah, let's see if you can say the same when I have you in our bed and writhing."

A red face was his only reply.

-


	8. Free at Last pt2

**A/N**: The next bit of 'Free at Last', written for Brianna-chan. It's got ten parts so far, so expect there to be much more to come, I'm still writing it (admittedly I've hit a block for it but...by the time I get that far, it should be gone?). I'll be posting some Nody drabbles inbetween updates for this. Because I cater to lovers of both pairings. ; D

**Title**: Free at Last pt 2  
**Warnings**: French-speaking Duncan, quiet, introspective Noah (WTF)

-

Remission. Remission.

The magic words almost brought tears to his eyes. No more cancer. No more anemia. No more fever, no more chills. He almost sobbed in happiness at the thought when the Doctor had told him (and indeed he had finally broken down when his half-sister Courtney had brought him real clothes to wear).

Dressed now in a comfortable pair of (admittedly too-loose, he had lost a lot of weight) khaki's and soft, worn sweatshirt, the hood pulled low over his bald head, Noah curled in a chair in the lobby as his parents filled out the appropriate paperwork to release him. Courtney sat on one side of him, his friend Cody on the other, both uncharacteristically curled close to him. Able to be close to them like this again, he allowed it; they both knew he wasn't the cuddling type.

As happy as he was to be leaving...a part of him ached as well.

He had grown close to the nurses and doctors in the intensive care ward over the past months (closer to years), the busty Nurse Leshawna especially, her strong, no-nonsense attitude helping him at the worst of times when he was weak and tired and snapping at people left and right, wanting nothing more than to die.

Or Harold, an X-ray technician he had befriended one night over coffee (though at first Noah had hated him; Harold was geeky and too-self confident, a know-it-all, moronic genius oxymoron all rolled into one).

Or Doctor Hugo...

Noah fought down a blush at the thought of the tattooed doctor. He had been surprised to see the relatively young man treating him at first, asking bitingly if he could have a competent doctor rather than some punk who beat up the practitioner on duty and stole his coat. The man had merely laughed, saying '_fous le camps_' as he ruffled Noah's then thick, slightly wavy brown locks.

The blush had grown from embarrassment to affection quickly as the Doctor stayed by his side throughout the illness, threatening him when he tried to give up, helped him prank the nurses in an effort to cheer him up when he had relapsed, told him stories of his own not-long-off teenage years in juvie for streaking and stealing.

Noah sighed.

He would miss the Doctor the most. Especially after last night.

-

_The tubes in his throat. His mouth. His wrists. All gone._

"M-my cancer? It's...that--" Noah did his best not to pass out from shock. Remission? It had been so long since he had clung to that last shred of hope that he would survive the cancer...

"Eloquent as ever, mon lapin_," Dr. Hugo laughed. Noah felt his face burn, though he couldn't bring the anger to his voice. A hand reached out, gently touching his cheek. "I'm going to miss you here, _oui_. Your fire brought a bit of..._joie de vie_... ah life, or well, exuberance something this place rarely sees."_

"I'll...ah..miss this place too." Noah swallowed. "It's going to feel weird being back home. I was so different then...I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll live, cheri_," the Doctor smiled. "You'll live the way you are now, changed, _oui_, but still you, stripped bare of all those walls you had when you came here, closed in on yourself and unwilling to speak anything but insults and dry remarks. Without fear, you've brushed death's door many times, what is there else to worry about?"_

Noah smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you," he said. "Dr. Hugo. Thank you." He smiled a little wider. "Je vous remercie_. For everything. For my life."_

"Call me Duncan," The doctor smiled in good humor. "And," He bent forward to brush his lips on either of Noah's cheeks. "Derien_."_

-

A tap on his arm broke him from his reverie. Before him stood his parents and Cody with his hand on Noah's arm, poised to poke it again. "We're all set," His mother looked near to crying with happiness.

"Your other sisters are waiting at home for you with the rest of the family to welcome you home." It wasn't home. It hadn't been in a long time.

"We remodeled your room for you." He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to tell them it wasn't his room, that he wanted to stay here. Noah was disgusted with himself, he knew feeling that way was selfish.

Courtney looked up from his shoulder, brows knit together in concern. "You feeling alright, big brother? Ready to go outside for the first time in sixteen-months?"

He didn't want to leave.

He didn't...but...

"_...live, cheri._"

He smiled. Stood. Took her hand and Cody's. "Let's go."


	9. Egoiste

**A/N: **You guys are fantastic...but to feed _my_ overinflated ego, I think I need more reviews. (to the ones who review every time, thank you). The next update will be up in **five days**. However, if I get more reviews, then I'll post in **two to three days**. So, **more reviews **= **faster updates **(but I could never withhold ficcage from you for more than that. That's just cruel.)

**Title: Egoiste**

**Warnings: **Cody...Who!? Not Duncan or Noah, that's who!

They liked to lie close together in post-coital bliss, draped arm over leg, pressed skin-to-skin, ignoring the sticky feeling of cooling sweat. "Mm.." Cody shifted, tracing an idle pattern over his lovers chest. "..nice.." He said, eyes closed as he nuzzled the fragrant crook of a perfect neck, inhaling the slightest hint of Chanel's _Egoiste_ lingering on his skin.

"That's all you have to say?" A self assured laugh made the hair on the back of his neck stand; though he was hot Cody shivered. His lover always had that effect on him.

"You know you're amazing," Cody rolled his eyes as the other man nuzzled the top of his head gently, running a hand through soft brown locks, kissing the crown softly. "Why should I feed your overinflated ego?"

"'Overinflated'?" A hand traced down his spine affectionately. He chuckled, "I think you've been hanging around Noah too much."

"Well you're not around enough for me to-" A press of lips against his stopped the long-held arguement between them.

"Stop. Not..not now. I've got the week off, just for us, just for _you_-" Desperate kisses rained over his face, his neck. He moaned when lips sucked gently at his collarbone. "Cody, just let it go for today...okay?"

He choked back a sob at the tone of voice, reaching up to gently touch his lover's face. "Okay...I-I love you, you know," Cody whispered gently, moving his hand across the bed to link fingers with Justin.

He chuckled lightly, kissing Cody's forehead softly. "I know. I know."


End file.
